The Founders: Godric and Rowena's Story
by Rowena of Tales
Summary: A slightly revised, easier to read version of my first story. Part one: Godric Gryffindor is born on a small planet similar to ours. The story really starts when he is about eleven years old, but that comes later. Please review!


_"There it comes," said Clap-turn, a thunder Essence. _

_Forty-four pairs of eyes turned toward the Est, the large ball of pure energy floating over the flat stone that was the center of the village. Yes, it was violently shaking, as opposed to its usual small shivers of movement. The Est was an icy blue, flickering light, and now it was about to hatch. _

_As the eyes watched, a tiny crack formed at the bottom of the Est. It began to move up, and the thin line was soon at the top. Slowly, it widened, and a brilliant orange light showered the flat stone. The villagers swept their hands up to cover their eyes, except one old wind Essence named Chilla. The old Essence had thin, wispy gray hair and her body shimmered shakily, as she was nearing her time. But every year since she had been elected as Birth Mother, she had brought new Essences into the world. _

_Each was the same as the next, but this was different. Old Chilla frowned and shook her head. Essences could always be predicted by the color of their Est. This icy blue Est should have created a water or ice Essence. But the orange light indicated otherwise. This would be an unlucky Essence, for this kind of difference was very rare. _

_With her cane, Chilla walked up to the flat stone and carefully put her foot up on the stone.Steadying her cane, she pushed herself up onto the stone. Setting her cane down, she turned toward the Est. She immediately plunged her hands inside the glowing ball of energy and waved them up and down the crack, muttering very odd words under her breath, something that sounded like: _

_"…O'en, o'en, tis ur t'm t ent'r t w'rld." _

_It was the Essence speech, enchanting and magically commanding. The orange glow dimmed and the Est gave one final shake and stilled. All of the Essences gasped. The Est… the Est… had _died_. What had gone wrong? All of the Essences turned to look at a pair of water and wind Essences, who were holding each other and crying. They had created the Est. They would have been parents if the birth had gone well. The wind Essence had an expression that made everyone in the room want to cry, while the water Essence _was_ sobbing into his shoulder. Everyone turned away, not wanting the pair to see them staring. But the couple had seen them, and felt even worse. Chilla, however, was continuing to try and hatch the Essence, although she was shaking even more than usual. After the longest thirty seconds she had ever been through, the Est shuddered. Once again, the Essences gasped. This got the crying couple's attention, and an expression of caution, disbelief, and then amazement crossed the wind Essence's face. _

_The Est was slowly beginning to glow again, this time a pale pink, which grew to an electric red. Chilla quickly plunged her hands into the energy and repeated another set of odd words, upon which the crack in the Est widened until it could widen no more. Chilla reached inside and pulled out a small red shape. Running her hands over it, she quickly recited more words and the shape began to take a form. As Chilla watched, a small red nose popped out of the shapeless being, then arms, then legs, then fingers and toes. After about a minute of shifting, the form was a glowing Essence. Chilla took out a small white cloth from inside the thin robes she was wearing and wrapped the Essence in it. All the while the villagers were silent, until Chilla turned to them and held up the brand-new Essence, whispering, "Fire." _

_This one word set off the villagers, cheering and laughing and throwing up their hats. The water Essence was once again sobbing into her husband's shoulder, but this time she was happy beyond belief. They were parents. Together, the couple ran to Chilla and peered into her arms at the new Essence. He glowed orange as he cooled down from red to orange. His hair was flaming red, his skin glowing brilliantly. His eyes were a deep charcoal black, and the couple exclaimed over him while wiggling his perfect little fingers and toes. _

_They looked at each other, nodding as if sure of something, and then the wind Essence turned to the crowd and bellowed, "His name is Godric."_

_ _

**********************

This IS about how the founders of Hogwarts meet, and I imagined magic as starting on another planet, the planet Godric Gryffindor was born in. Please review! 

Also, I have a couple things to say. One, I printed this again because one of my reviewers said to format it and then they'll read. It was all in one big paragraph, and they couldn't usually read something like that without losing their place or getting a headache. So, I hope formatting it will help a few people read it. Two, this is the beginning to a story. A fairly long story that I have all planned out, but have yet to actually write. So by the time the next part comes out, you might have to read this one again to remember what was going on. I own everything in this story except the following: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazaar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff (I might or might not write about her), the magic in my story, which is the same type as in the Harry Potter books except a bit more primitive, and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Oh, and Lord Voldemort. 

The planet that Godric is born on is called Essencia (pronounced Ay-**sonn**-sea-uh: remember that, otherwise the name of the planet sounds kind of boring, like we don't called our planet Home Sapia, or Humania, do we?) Their planet is named for the beings that live on it, Essences, which by now you might have figured out to be the very essences of the world, wind, water, fire, light, even life. And many more. Godric was born during the medieval time as on Earth, and lives similarly to the people on Earth during that time: in villages with landlords, etc. Except that the Essences are a family structure, always joining in together on their planet, but suspicious of strangers. They keep to their own planet, their own villages. 

But Godric always feels a sense of adventure, and never understand what wasn't right about traveling. On the contrary, whenever he read of stories of adventure and discovery, a breathless feeling of hope came over him and he could imagine himself traveling along a wild path, finding treasures and seeing awe-inspiring creatures and lands. He always enjoyed meeting other people like himself, who dreamed of traveling or made it their life. He wished he could, more than anything else. 

Well, sorry about the long author's note. Live long and prosper.

-Rowena_ofTales


End file.
